


His Daughter

by BChowdog



Series: His Decision [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChowdog/pseuds/BChowdog
Summary: Ten years. Ten years since Venomous died, followed by Boxman soon after, both leaving their children behind. Ten years since I've last seen my boss, my father. And after all these years one question still remains. What happened?Sequel to His Decision





	1. Memories

I woke up abruptly, sniffing the air. My mouth began to water at the scent of biscuits and gravy. Breakfast. I ran into the kitchen. "Good morning Boss!" I said. "Good morning Fink." my boss replied. I smiled and sat down at the table, waiting patiently. "Could you get a couple plates Fink?" He eventually asked. "Yes Boss!" I said happily. I sat there with my boss, my father. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky, the air was thick with the scent of flowers blooming, and the Pirds synthesizing in the lab were singing a sweet, joyous melody. Then the kitchen starts to melt away, everything starts going black. I closed my eyes in fear, tears streaming down my face.

The copper stench of blood floods my senses, washing over me in waves. I stared at the writhing figure on the floor, I felt the blood dripping down my face. "We'll be there soon." I open my eyes, and heard the rain pelting the cop car. "You'll like it at Happy Smiles, they'll take good care of you." I stared at the grim officer driving, his hair was mostly gray, with flecks of white. The air conditioning was on, making the car even more cold then it already was. I shivered in the leather seat.

The Boxman family filed into the factory. It's late, and a thunder storm is raging outside. It's been a week since Ernesto adopted me, and we just got back from my father's funeral. The factory was dark, no one bothered to turn on the lights as we walked inside. "Goodnight guys." muttered Darrell as he took off his shoes and slipped on a pair of cowboy boots. "Goodnight Darrell." said Ernesto, taking off his coat. The robots took off their jackets, and tread quietly toward their rooms in the factory, the only noise being the rain pattering on the metal rooftop, the gears moving inside the robots, and a few barely audible goodnights as the robots made their way to bed. Ernesto stayed behind, and put his hand on my shoulder "Get some rest little one." he whispered. I nodded, and silently began heading towards my room. The atmosphere was colder then the factory itself. 

I made my way through the darkness and finally found my room. I gazed at the window at the end of the hallway, admiring the tiny bolts of lightning in the distance. I hear a large CRACK! of lightning, I feel the sound reverberating through the entirety of the factory. A flash follows, and I freeze in terror. Just a few feet away from the window,someone is standing there. The flash lights up the hallway, revealing the dark form of the figure, his teeth bared in a menacing grin, blood splattered across his face, coat, and scarf. 

"Hello Fink." he says. I stood there petrified as he made his way closer. His voice is like my boss's but deeper, and twisted. Like he's speaking through a voice modifier made for children."Do you know me?" he asks. The hallway is jet black, the only thing I can hear is my breathing, and the figures footsteps. "Do you know who I am?" he croons, continuing forward. I step back, and finally break into a run. I bolt down the hallway, my heart beating in my head, his breathing in my ear. "I'm coming back Fink!" he screams. I sob, tears begin running down my face. I'm almost out of the hallway now, I can see the light of another window just ahead. 

"I'M COMING BACK FINK! AND I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

I feel his hand reach for my shoulder, almost snagging on my dress.I screamed, leaping at the doorway for dear life, as if simply getting out of that hallway and going into another room would save me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I woke up with a start. My breathing came in ragged gasps, and I could feel my heart beating heavily in my chest. It's just a dream.It's just a dream, that thing isn't real. I shivered, trying to calm down. Ever since the night of the funeral, I've been trying to forget that...thing I saw in the darkness. It was just an optical illusion, I just thought I saw something in the dark creepy factory, I was a kid for Cob's sake! Yet I still remember every detail of that thing, from the bloodstained clothes it wore to its jet black face, it's red eyes glowing like hot coals and it's sharp fangs glistening with blood. I just saw it for a moment,watching me in the darkness just as the lightning flashed outside, then it was gone.

I sighed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, I thought. I reached over to the bedside table, feeling around for the lamp in the darkness. After a few seconds my fingers finally found the power button, and I switched the lamp on. I could now see my room, the pastel green walls lit up by the soft light of the lamp at my bedside table. On the other side of the room the large window was open, although the dark purple curtains were shut, shutting out most of the moonlight and keeping the room very dark. The curtains stirred as the wind picked up outside. I sniffed the air, Damn. I thought, It's going to rain. 

I slowly got up, pushing away the violet covers as I crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. I opened up the curtains, feeling the cool summer air on my skin. The full moon shone brightly in the starlit sky, which was growing darker as thunderclouds rolled in. I shut the window, and went back to bed without shutting the curtains. I reached down from the bed, and grabbed my backpack leaning against the bedside table. I dragged it to the side of the bed and unzipped the black backpack, pulling out a large library book. I pulled the blanket over me and began to read. 

"Hey Fink." I jumped, dropping my book on the floor. I stared at the doorway. "I swear to Cob Jethro! Do that again and I'll smelt you thirty times over!" I snapped. "I'm up here." he said arrogantly. I looked up, and sure enough, Jethro was clinging to the ceiling. Like the other robots, Jethro was programmed to slowly upgrade over time so he would be able to grow and change, even with Boxman gone. Over the years Jethro had evolved from a ridiculously simplistic little machine to a humanesque robot. He's short, although still much taller than Boxman had been. He has a mop of black hair, a pale human face, dark eyes,and almost always wears a bright blue hoodie, and black ripped jeans.

Right now he's wearing his pale blue pajamas, and smirking six feet above my head on the ceiling. "Get down from there." I sighed. "Sure thing." he said. He leaped down and landed gracefully just a foot away from my bed, barely making a sound. "You awake?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "No, I was just talking directly to you in my sleep, and I was reading a book too." Jethro studied me for a moment, "Interesting, it seems that you have scratched the walls in your sleep as well." I stared at the wall on the other side of my bed, cringing at the deep gashes in the paint. "Another nightmare?" Jethro asked. I nodded, thinking about the memories that plagued my dreams. 

Then I made a decision. 

"Jethro, there's something I never told anyone about that night." I said, "There was something seriously wrong with my boss, it was like he was possessed, and... he almost killed me."


	2. Wait 'Til Morning

“Possessed?” Jethro asked, he put his hand on my shoulder. “Like, how? What was he acting like?”

I shuddered, “It was like all the light had just drained out of him, at some point he was able to walk, but other than that he was struggling the whole time.” 

I reached up and felt where the raygun hit my ear. That ray gun was set at full blast, point blank. It’s a miracle I’m alive. 

“He tried to kill me that night, but it wasn’t him. He was in so much pain, he told me to run for my life, he…” I choked. 

“Oh Cob Fink, this is bad, really bad.” Jethro took a deep breath, sweat glistening on his metallic face. 

“We’ll deal with this in the morning okay? Try to get some sleep, I’ll get you some water.” He stood up and walked out of my room. I sat there in silence, the dim lamp on my bedside table didn’t light up the whole room, and every shadowy crevice made me feel like something was hiding here, waiting, stalking its prey until it decided to strike.

I really wished Jethro didn’t leave me alone in here, and I also wished that he turned on the light before he left. 

Thump!

A noise echoed through the vents, inside the walls.

My fur stood on end, “Calm down Fink, it’s probably just the air conditioning.” I thought to myself. But a part of me wasn’t so sure.

“I’m back.” Jethro walked into my room, a glass of water in hand. “Here you go Fink, I’ll leave the light on for ya.” He set the water on the bedside table. “Goodnight Jeth.” I called. He switched on the light, “Night Fink.” he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a cover made for this one, the cover was made by Madame Of Fanfiction on Wattpad, of course there aren't any covers on Archive.


End file.
